This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a thin panel illuminator including a solid transparent panel member for conducting light and extractor means for causing light conducted by the panel member to be emitted along the length thereof.
Light panel illuminators are generally known. However, the present invention relates to several different panel illuminator configurations which are less expensive to make and/or provide for better control over the light output from the panel. Also, the present invention provides for more efficient transmission of light from a light source to the light emitting panel.